


Subby Pastries

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Subby Turnover Ray, Subby Croissant Fraser and bonus Dief in a donut costume :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subby Pastries

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Explanation for non-tumblr fans:** I believe Cicak (cicaklah on tumblr) originally started this trend by calling Fraser a 'subby croissant' (subby as in 'submissive') and other people adopted that phrase :')   
>  and recently Wagnetic suggested we also think of a subby pastry term for Ray Kowalski and we unanimously decided 'subby turnover' would be PERFECT for him, because, like Arwyn (inconclusionray) perfectly explained: "T U R N O V E R because he DOES" and "Also because IS HE ALL CRUSTY OUTSIDE AND SOFT AND SWEET INSIDE YES HE FUCKING IS". - so now they are both subby pastries <3
> 
> ... I don't know if this actually helps it make sense to anyone outside tumblr, but.. it's the best I can do to explain it :P


End file.
